T'Jara's Law & Order 100 Drabbles
by T'Jara
Summary: A collection of drabbles I wrote for the Law&Order100 community at LiveJournal. Each week there's a new challenge, and then one has to write a piece of roughly 100 words around that. Each chapter is a new drabble, I'll add new drabbles as I write them.
1. Footwear Challenge: Impressionist Art

**A collection of drabbles I wrote for the Law&Order100 community at LiveJournal. Each week there's a new challenge, and then one has to write a piece of roughly 100 words around that. Each chapter is a new drabble, I'll add new drabbles as I write them.**

**Disclaimer: **Law & Order – Criminal Intent and its characters belong to Dick Wolf and NBC/USA Network. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**Title:**Impressionist Art  
**A/N: **_First time offender. I hope I'm doing this correctly.  
_**Flavor: **L&O – Criminal Intent  
**Characters: **R. Goren  
**Word Count: **106 (don't sue!)  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **Goren seizes up a woman he meets.

One glance at her footwear already told Bobby a lot: Plain, but elegant brown leather shoes that matched the color of her wavy hair; neatly polished to complement the skintight dress she was wearing. No heels, since she was quite tall; no laces because she tended to run late. The shoes weren't new, so she wasn't the kind of woman who had a closet full of Manolo's to choose from for a gallery opening like this. She'd already undertaken a journey in these shoes. His curiosity was piqued.

Bobby walked up to her, seemingly studying the painting she was looking at. "So do you like impressionists?"


	2. Space Challenge: Broken

**Title:** Broken  
**A/N:** _I know, too many words. But I was so proud I shortened it from 168, I just couldn't take out anything else. I will promise to do better next time._  
**Flavor:** L&O – Criminal Intent  
**Characters:** A. Eames  
**Word Count: **118  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary: **Alex needs her space back

Alex had only pushed slightly, but suddenly book after book fell off the table, loud beating noises as each hit the floor, rounded off by the scream of shattering glass. The squadroom fell dead silent; only resuming activity as she rushed to clear up the mess. Her partner sat in the conference room, focused on their current case; oblivious to what had just happened. One by one, she set the books back on the table, only to unravel the remains of the santa mug. Alex eyes grew teary as she felt a shadow hovering above her.

She looked up into Jimmy Deakins face. „Please Captain, get him some space, maybe a trolley, for his books. I've had it!"


	3. Trust Challenge: Hot Coffee

**Title:** Hot Coffee  
**A/N:** _This takes place during the events of the second season episode "Shandeh" and was inspired by a cut scene from that episode._  
**Flavor:** L&O – Criminal Intent  
**Characters:** A. Eames, R. Goren  
**Word Count: **103  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Alex and Bobby talk about their course of action in the coffee shop.

Bobby shrugged uncomfortably. "I don't know Eames, these are brand new pants. Coffee stains are hard to remove."

„Somehow I get the feeling you aren't really worried about the pants per se," Alex chuckled.

Bobby only blushed; Alex knew him way too well.

"Well, let's be fair. I'm wearing a skirt that's showing more than it hides and the rest of my outfit looks like I am going to a costume party. But we gotta grab the suspect's attention somehow, and I think this is a feasible plan. Trust me, I'll make sure that it isn't hot coffee I'm pouring in your lap."


	4. Right Challenge: Comfort

**Title:** Comfort  
**Flavor:** L&O – Criminal Intent  
**Characters:** R. Goren + whomever you want it to be  
**Word Count: **110  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary: **Bobby offers comfort to a friend

Suddenly, Bobby pulled me into his strong arms.

For a second, surprise numbed me, but one of his hands drawing lazy circles on my back instantly made me melt. Albeit some of his scruff tickeling me, I nestled my head into his neck while I slid my hands around his huge frame, holding onto him for strength. I could hear his heart beating in his chest, quiet and confidant. Finally, I felt secure enough to give into my sorrow and hurt. Tears wetted his blue dress shirt, and I couldn't stifle the sobs that accompanied them.

"Don't worry about them," Bobby whispered. "Some people are out of their right mind."


	5. Cool Challenge: Turn up the Heat

**Title:** Turn up the Heat  
**A/N**: _My over-imaginative mind again ;-) _  
**Flavor:** L&O – Criminal Intent  
**Characters:** R. Goren & other (sorry shippers, you may hit the back button now)  
**Word Count: **102  
**Rating:** Borderline T = M  
**Summary: **When it's cold, Bobby knows how to turn up the heat.

Even with the sheets and the comforter pulled up to her chin, Tessa was already shaking like a leaf. On the other side of the bed, Bobby slid underneath the covers, settling on his side so that he was facing her.

"You're cold. I'm gonna close the window again," he offered sheepishly.

"No," Tessa objected. "You like sleeping with an open window – just give me some time to adjust."

Smiling, he pulled her into tight embrace, his body warming hers while his hands traced her outlines tenderly.

"Maybe," Bobby kissed her playfully, "we could do something else to turn up the heat…?"


	6. Cool Challenge: Silk Lingerie

**Title:** Silk Lingerie  
**A/N:** _Upon request from lule_bell, even if she doesn't remember ;-) Continues "Lady's Man".  
_**Flavor:** L&O – Criminal Intent  
**Characters:** A. Eames, R. Goren  
**Word Count: **110  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary: **Because there seems to be continuous discussion about those panties ;-)

Goren, Eames and a horde of CSU technicians scanned Kevin Mulrooney's house for further evidence. While Eames skimmed through the closet, Bobby was picking the bed apart. Suddenly, his fingers got hold of some very delicate, skin-colored silk panties.

"I don't think '_Gabby'_ wears size 4," he let the panties dangle from his index finger.

"These are mine!" Alex exclaimed. Blushing, she snagged the pants from Bobby and stared at them in a moment of shocked disgust. Then she bagged them thinking that Mulrooney really was sick and thankfully they had already locked him up safely.

Noticing her embarrassment, Bobby kept his thoughts to himself. _She wears silk lingerie. Cool._


	7. Cool Challenge: Gentleman Gestures

**Title:** Gentleman Gestures  
**A/N:** _Takes place during the third season when Eames was very pregnant_  
**Flavor:** L&O – Criminal Intent  
**Characters:** A. Eames, R. Goren  
**Word Count: **110  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary: **Bobby knows how Gentlemen behave

It was one of those first cool autumn days as Goren and Eames left the courthouse only to be greeted by a downpour of cold rain.

"Nice weather," Alex sighed, trying to button her coat, but her ever growing belly kept her from succeeding. "Jeez! I haven't had the time to shop for a winter coat, yet."

Noticing her situation, Bobby slipped out of his black wool coat and offered it to Eames. "Here, have mine."

"But you're gonna get soaked until we've reached the car."

"I'm cool with that," he laid the coat onto her shoulders. "But your sister will kill me if I let that happen to you!"


	8. Green Challenge: Fashionably Green

**This was written for the Green Challenge, but I missed the ****deadline by 40 Minutes, so it wasn't posted. I posted it to the Thursday100plus in the next "remainder"-period.**

**Title:** Fashionably Green  
**A/N**: _Happened to me last week (**A/N2:** Last month now that this is posted) , so I thought it would make a cute little piece. Mine isn't green, it's black, but you can buy green ones!  
_**Flavor:** L&O – Criminal Intent  
**Characters:** R. Goren & A. Eames  
**Word Count:**107  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary: **Bobby has a little mishap when washing his clothes- NO GREEN SOCKS INVOLVED!

"Is it my eyes or is your cell phone green?" Alex asked, sitting across from Bobby at their desks. He had just finished a call on his cell, snapped it shut and set it down on the desk. From there, its shiny green shell blinded Alex.

Bobby glanced from the phone to his partner, surprised as if he hadn't noticed the color. "It was the only one they had without sim lock."

"What happened to your old cell?"

"I forgot it in my jeans and it ended up in the washing machine," Bobby answered, blushing with embarrassment.

Alex giggled. "Given the color, this won't ever happen again…"


	9. Clue Challenge: Small Clues

**Title:** Small Clues  
**Flavor: **L&O – Criminal Intent**  
Characters:** R. Goren  
**Word Count: **103**  
Rating:** R _(just to be on the completely safe side)_**  
Summary: **Bobby is reading the clues his partner gives. Set around Season 2/3

When Eames first passed on coffee, Bobby was surprised but didn't pay much attention to it. Then Alex started coming to work a little late or just in time, skin white like a blanket instead of her healthy taint. But until noon, she would always look better.

Then her gait changed, too. Her steps seemed more careful; if deliberate and she wore small and flat heels more often. And while he would never admit even looking "there", her blouses seemed to sit a little tighter around her breasts.

It was these small clues that told Bobby Goren that Alex Eames was pregnant.


	10. Bathroom Challenge: Blackberries

**Title:** Blackberries  
**Flavor:** L&O – Criminal Intent  
**Characters:** R. Goren, L. Rodgers  
**Word Count: **106  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary: **Bobby Goren has a little mishap when investigating a crime scene  
**A/N: **_For you, Havers. Hope you heal soon ;-)_

_*-*-*  
_

"So, where's my patient?" Rodgers announced as she entered the victim's house. Everybody knew she wasn't referring to the corpse, so a CSU technician motioned her towards the bathroom.

There, Bobby Goren sat on the edge of the bathtub, sleeves rolled up. His forearms and face were blotched with long, thin cuts, some slightly bleeding.

"Jeez, what did you do?"

"I, errr… the body was found in this blackberry bush in the yard," Bobby started to explain, "and… ouch!"

"Oh, don't be baby! There's a reason I work with dead people…" Liz smiled dryly, but continued cleaning his wounds with disinfectant, albeit Bobby grimacing with pain.


	11. Remember Challenge: Signature

**Title:** Signature  
**A/N**: _This was inspired by a discussion I had with a couple of CI-Friends recently. By NY State Law, any surrogate mother, whether she has carried a child from one of her eggs or from a donor egg, has to waver her custody rights legally.  
_**Flavor:** L&O – Criminal Intent  
**Characters:** A. Eames  
**Word Count:**118 (couldn't shorten it, sorry)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary: **Alex in pain

*-*-*

_Nathan Alexander Eames._

Alex kept staring at her baby-boy's name, which was written on the top of the standard form for wavering custodial rights. Once signed, there was no way back.

A tear dropped next to Nathan's name; Alex quickly wiped it away, then brushed others out of her eyes. She was hurting from deep within, every fibre in her body was on fire. Her body had prepared to be a mother for nine months. Nothing could prepare her for this.

As she looked up, she saw her sister standing by the window, watching the sunset with little Nathan in her arms. And then Alex remembered why she had agreed to do this.

Finally, Alex signed the papers.


	12. Help Challenge: In her Keeping

**Title:** In Her Keeping  
**A/N:** _post Faitfully, assuming it was the first episode of season 8 (it always will be in my book)_**  
Flavor:** L&O – Criminal Intent  
**Characters:** R. Goren, E. Olivet  
**Word Count: **108  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary: **Hard decisions for our favorite detective

For the umpteenth time in seventeen minutes Bobby climbed the stairs to Dr. Olivet's practice only to rush back to a safety on the sidewalk seconds later.

_This is so difficult._

In the wake of his suspension, he had undergone "mandatory" counseling, but this was different – this was voluntary. It required him to acknowledge to he wanted help; that he needed help. His life lay shattered at his feet and he would have to fight to reassemble it.

"Let's find the glue."

Suddenly, Dr. Olivet had appeared in the doorway, reaching out a hand to him. It was then that Bobby decided to entrust himself into her keeping.


	13. Fast Challenge: Rush

**Title:** Rush  
**Flavor:** LOCI & SVU  
**Characters:** R. Goren, O. Benson  
**Word Count: **106  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary: **refer to rating ;-)

It happened so fast.

A few looks at a bar, flirtations and naughty, and she knew she would not wake in her own bed. A few drinks, a fun talk and a short walk was like the longest prelude she ever felt - and yet so fast.

He'd barely closed the door before he was onto to her – hot, passionate kisses. Hands everywhere. Clothes flying.

Next she found herself buried under his body, skin burning with anticipation. He entered her greedily. So fast.

But suddenly, he stopped, caught her gaze and never let go again. It was all so slow form there. Painfully slow. Beautifully slow.


	14. Morning Routine Challenge: Change

**Title:** Change  
**Flavor:** LOCI & SVU  
**Characters:** R. Goren, O. Benson _(I think I caught a bug or something *grin*)_  
**Word Count: **108  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary: **"Rush" continued

Popped up on one elbow, Bobby was watching Olivia, who sleeping snuggled against his body; her back pressed against his chest. It was a new early morning habit he'd acquired; one that always reminded him how much he felt for her.

Softly, he kissed her shoulder, causing her to stir slightly.

"How late is it?" she mumbled, turning around.

"Just after five…we have another hour," Bobby answered between kisses, slowly working his way upwards until his lips caught hers in a deep, passionate kiss.

And when she replied by pulling him atop her, he knew she was enjoying this newfound morning routine just as much as he was.


	15. Winter Olympics Challenge: On Ice

**Title:** On Ice  
**A/N:**_ I'd been meaning to write this for the Olympic Challenge, but didn't make the cut. This was requested by havers. _  
**Flavor: **LOCI  
**Characters:** R. Goren, A. Eames, L. Rodgers  
**Word Count:** 110  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Unexpectedly, the fictional Winter Olympics in NYC have turned deadly

It looked foolish, not graceful, when Robert Goren was sliding down the curling alley towards the body. Eames, wise enough to stay off the ice with her high heels, was talking to the uniforms who had first reported to the crime scene.

Carefully, Bobby kneeled beside the corpse, studying the blood stained team dress of the – now former – American Curling Team member. He poked his fingers into the man's head wound, earning him an eye roll from Rodgers, who was squatting across from him.

"Seems he was killed with something with a smooth surface…"

"You have an irritating way of being right," Liz said, holding up a bloody curling stone.


	16. Remainder Period Fall: Falling Slowly

**Title:** Falling Slowly  
**A/N:** _I was absolutely delighted when I saw we where having a remainder period here at lawandorder100. I actually have a document in which I have challenges noted down that I wanted to write for but never managed to… I've forgotten some of the original ideas I've had, but skimming through the challenges, the "F/fall" challenge jumped out at me._  
**Flavor:** CI & SVU – Season 8 / 10  
**Characters:** R. Goren, O. Benson  
**Word Count:** 107  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Therapy ;-)

It had all started with Bobby falling down the steps to Dr. Olivet's practice after Olivia – in a rush, as usual – bumped into him. Feeling foolish, she invited him for "make-up" coffee. Soon, another coffee followed, then movies, a walk, an art gallery opening… something between them just clicked. Their lives bore scary similarities - and they had both taken a fall the past year. Friendship helped both of them heal.

Tonight, they were out playing billiard – or rather, Bobby watched Olivia pocket ball after ball - even the toughest regular fell off his high horse. It was then that Bobby realized he was falling for her…


	17. Deny Denial Challenge: Condition Denia

**Title: **Condition Denial  
**Flavor: **CI – Season 8 (after "Folie a Deux") & SVU Season 10  
**Characters:** R. Goren, O. Benson  
**Word Count:** 102  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary**: Olivia realizes how she feels, too ;-)

"It's that tiny bodybag…" Bobby choked. Seated on the couch at Olivia's, face buried in his palms, he clung onto the little composure he had left.

Olivia didn't reply – she had seen dead infants herself. Too many. She knew that nothing she could say would help him.

"And even then, he stole! He couldn't write a poem for his own daughter!"

Listening, Olivia stroked his back while Slowly, he began to crumble. Never before had she understood how profoundly he cared – a quality that touched her deeply. It was then that Olivia realized she loved him. She couldn't deny it any longer.


	18. TV Detective Crossover Ch: Case Closed

**Title:** Case Closed  
**Flavor:** CI – Season 4 (after "Great Barrier")  
**Characters:** R. Goren, L. Rush  
**Word Count:** 100 _(yay, I don't think I've ever done that before!)_  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Some unexpected evidence turns up

"Detective Goren?"

Looking up, Bobby met the eyes of a tall blonde dressed in a black business suit. Her hair was gathered in a knot, yet many strands had gone astray in a way that seemed random and beautiful at the same time. She held a white evidence box in front of her, but Bobby couldn't miss the badge, which was clipped to her belt peeking out from underneath.

"Detective Lily Rush, Philadelphia PD," she introduced herself and set the box on the table when Bobby offered to shake hands.

"I think I found another one of Nicole Wallace victims."


	19. Mom Challenge: Mother's Day

**Title: **Mother's Day  
**A/N:**_ Finally! I've meant to write a drabble for weeks, but never found the time. Noted down the challenges & ideas for the next remainder period ;-)_  
**Flavor: **CI & SVU – Season 8 / 10  
**Characters:** R. Goren, O. Benson  
**Word Count: **127 _(sorry, that was the best I could do!)_  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Friends understand :-)

Olivia hadn't expected to go to a cemetery when Bobby picked her up for their date. It was only when he fetched a bouquet of white roses from the backseat of his mustang that she realized it was Mother's day.

Quietly, she followed him until he reached his mother's gravestone. Kneeling, Bobby laid down the flowers and mumbled words Olivia couldn't understand. Her head told her to retreat, but her heart wanted to hug him.

She understood too well how he felt. Too many of her Christmases had been cancelled because her mother was drunk, too soon had Olivia had to care for a parent. But no matter what, she loved her mother.

Olivia laid a hand on his shoulder, saying words she couldn't say._ I'm here_.


	20. Service Challenge: Service Branches

**Title: **Service Branches  
**Flavor:** L&O – CI & L&O – SVU  
**Characters:** R. Goren, O. Benson, E. Stabler  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary:** What happens when an Army Sargeant meets a Marine?  
**A/N:** _Some silly plot bunny caught me..._

Olivia stepped out of the locker room after working 24 hours straight. Her evening plans seemed promising: Bobby was picking her up for a movie in the "home" cinema. But when she entered the bullpen, her eyes fell upon an unexpected sight. Bobby and Elliot were sitting on opposite sides of a desk, sleeves rolled up – arm wrestling. Neither was winning.

_What the heck..?_

"She didn't tell me she was friends with an Army man," Elliot said between clenched teeth.

"...Didn't tell me she was partnered with a Marine, either," Bobby replied.

Olivia sighed. Her movie had just been cancelled.


	21. Undercover Challenge: Busted

**Title:** Busted  
**Flavor:** L&O – CI  
**Characters:** R. Goren, A. Eames  
**Word Count:** 110  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Alex always knows what to do!

Alex hated stakeouts in cars – especially on cold nights. Her coffee was cold and in spite of her blanket, she was shivering.

Finally, the deal they'd been expecting forever was going down. "Bobby, look!"

Bobby was looking – worried, because they were coming in their direction. "They've seen us!"

Alex' heart stopped. I don't like cement shoes… maybe if…

"Trust me!"

Quickly, she crawled over to Bobby's seat, straddling him, throwing the blanket over them. Ignoring his uneasy look she kissed him gently - and finally, Bobby understood.

An unfriendly knock on the window "interrupted" them. "This is no lover's lane!"

They both smiled foolishly and quickly rushed out of there.


	22. Undercover Challenge: Under Covers

**Title:** UnderCover(s)  
**Flavor:** L&O – CI  
**Characters:** R. Goren, A. Eames  
**Word Count:** 111  
**Rating:** NC-17ish – sort of ;-)  
**Summary:** What's going on UnderCover(s)?

The bedsprings were screeching rhythmically, only to be outdone by Alex's soft moans and Bobby's heavy breaths.

"Now!" she screamed, causing Bobby to collapse atop her, groaning hard himself.

"You could have given me another minute," Bobby whispered cuddled against her neck.

Alex giggled - barely audible. "No way! Husbands don't last that long!"

Bobby chuckled. This assignment – posing as a married couple in a suburb controlled by drug traffickers – was full of lessons for life. Their house was bugged, so Alex demanded they do _almost_ everything for the sake of sustaining cover.

Bobby climbed out of bed and started to unbutton his shirt. "Darling, wanna join me in the shower?"


	23. Line Up Challenge: Detective Line Up

**Title: **Detective Line Up  
**Flavor: **L&O – CI  
**Characters:** J. Deakins, A. Eames  
**Word Count:** 105  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Deakins doing his job  
**A/N:** _Haven't ever written Deakins, so I thought this would be the perfect chance! This takes places well before "One"._

Sighing, Captain Deakins put down Robert Goren's file. The track record was impressive: Goren had studied profiling with CID, had run undercover operations and the case solve rate stellar.

However, partnering Goren worried him. Within the department, he had a – putting it nicely – unique reputation. "Slightly crazy"was more accurate. Deakins needed to partner him with a down-to-earth, straight-laced cop – there was only possible candidate on this squad.

A shy knock interrupted his trail of thoughts. "Come in."

Detective Alex Eames entered the office. "Captain? I was told you wanted to see me."

Deakins nodded. "Yes. I wanted to talk to you about your new partner."


	24. Seafood Challenge: Seafood Diet

**Title:** Seafood Diet  
**Flavor:** L&O – CI  
**Characters:** R. Goren, A. Eames  
**Word Count:** 99 _(first one ever under one-hundred, I think *g*)_  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Eames is suffering from the joys of being pregnant  
**A/N:** _Yeah, I know it's a cliché. So sue me! Oh, and we have a postcard with that (those) last line(s) in our kitchen._

Smiling, Bobby surveyed his desk. Ever since Alex had gotten pregnant, their long evening hours would turn into culinary travels around the world. Between the stacks of paper, he counted take-outs from half a dozen Asian restaurants, cold pizza, one or two burgers, nachos, a half eaten, but dry bagel... all subject to Alex' favorite new spice: Maple syrup. Just then, she was pouring some onto a bite of sushi.

"What?" she said, noticing her partners' half disgusted, half surprised, stare. "I'm on a seafood diet."

Bobby raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Seafood?"

"Yeah. I eat everything I see."


	25. Pink Challenge: Pink Ribbon

**Title:** Pink Ribbon  
**Flavor:** L&O – Criminal Intent  
**Characters:** R. Goren, A. Eames  
**Word Count: **103  
**Rating:** PG**  
Summary: **So Eames has said pink is her favourite color...**_  
_**_SAP ALERT. Sorry, I just couldn't help it..._

After Eames had told a witness her favourite color was pink, I'd often wondered why I never saw her wearing anything remotely of that color. It wasn't until one October morning five or six years later, when she strolled into the office just like every day that I would find out. That day, here was a small pink ribbon attached to her jacket.

"It's for my friend, Zoe," she explained, noticing my little stare.

"Zoe? That's a good omen."

Eames only frowned at me.

"Zoe is greek and means "life". Couple that with your support and I'm certain she'll defeat it."


	26. Gift Challenge: Christmas Gift

**Title:** Christmas Gift (Part 1)  
**Flavor:** L&O – Criminal Intent  
**Characters:** R. Goren, A. Eames  
**Word Count: **94  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary: **Eames gets a Christmas Gift to stay connected._  
SAP Alert Again. Must be a Christmas Thing._

When Alex stepped onto the break, the Explorer came to a screeching halt. "Damn! I'm never gonna make it to my nephew's nativity play!"

Bobby sat in the passenger seat, feeling guilty. They'd gotten held up at an interview and now were stuck in Christmas Eve rush hour traffic, which was worsened by the beginnings of a blizzard. They were stuck, not moving an inch. Really, he could only think of one thing to cheer her up.

"Here," Bobby fetched a gift box from the back seat. "Santa came early this year. Merry Christmas!"

**Title:** Christmas Gift (Part 2)  
**Flavor:** L&O – Criminal Intent  
**Characters:** R. Goren, A. Eames  
**Word Count: **94  
**Rating:** PG**  
Summary: **Eames gets a Christmas Gift to stay connected._  
SAP Alert Again. Must be a Christmas Thing._

First, Alex frowned upon the present, but slowly, she felt herself melt. "Bobby, you shouldn't ha...,"

There was a crisp chirp from inside the box interrupting her. Hastily, she ripped it open, only to discover a new smartphone. And her sister was calling it – via videophone!

"Hey, Alex! We feared you'd be late, but at least this way you can see the play," Liz said, then turned around and through the phone's camera, Alex got to see the nativity play after all. And suddenly, she realized that the real gift was sitting beside her.


End file.
